One Week With Baby Kyu
by ELFShin13
Summary: Satu minggu Eun Hyuk habiskan dengan Cho Kyu Hyun. Bocah menggemaskan yang selalu usil padanya. Bagaimana cerita Eun Hyuk bersama baby Kyunie selama satu minggu?/KyuHyuk Brothership/
1. Chapter 1

**One Week With Baby Kyu**

Minggu pagi yang cerah tidak membuat seorang namja berusia 17 tahun beranjak sedikitpun dari kasur empuknya. Tubuhnya terbenam oleh selimut tebal dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Masih enggan untuk beranjak bangun meski ia tahu jika matahari sudah menyapa dunia. Sekolah libur, untuk apa buru-buru bangun. Dia juga tidak ada kegiatan hari ini. Jadi dia akan habiskan waktunya hari ini denga bermalas-malasan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan namja itu. Setidaknya sampai detik ini, karena detik berikutnya ia dikejutkan dengan bel apartemennya yang berbunyi. Awalnya tidak dia pedulikan, matanya masih terpejam dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Tapi, kerutan didahinya terlihat saat bel apartemen terus-menerus berbunyi.

"Aish~ siapa yang mengganggu waktu berhargaku." Geram namja itu seraya berjalan penuh kekesalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Awas saja kalau bukan hal yang penting. Akan-" suaranya otomatis terhenti saat membuka pintu apartmennya. Mata bulat nampun sipit itu mengerjap beberapa kali melihat rombongan yang ada didepan.

"Kau baru bangun, Hyuk-ah?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Eomma?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan namja pemilik apartemen ini –Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eun Hyuk-

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau dengarkan kami dulu." Putus Nyonya Lee sambil berjalan masuk diikuti beberapa orang yang ikut dengannya. Eun Hyuk yang masih bingung hanya bisa menutup pintu apartemen dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kalian datang sepagi ini?" tiga pertanyaan terucap sekaligus dari mulut Eun Hyuk.

"Au! Kenapa eomma memukulku?"

"Pagi kau bilang? Jam 11, dan kau sebut pagi?"

"Tap-"

"Sudah, sudah." Lerai Tuan Lee "Sebenarnya, kami dan keluarga Cho akan pergi satu minggu ini ke Jepang." Lanjut Tuan Lee mulai menjelaskan.

"Ke Jepang? Ada apa?" tanya Eun Hyuk menatap kedua keluarga yang kini sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan." Jawab Tuan Cho

Eun Hyuk menanggukkan kepalannya. "Oh begitu, baiklah aku mengerti."

"Tapi kami ingin menitipkan satu orang padamu, Eun Hyuk-ie." Ujar Nyonya Cho membuat Eun Hyuk terdiam bingung. Menitipkan seseorang? Seseorang? Padanya? Siapa? Jangan bilang jika bocah gempal yang kini duduk dipangkuan Nyonya Cho yang akan dititipkan padanya?! Eh, tapi kalau bersama Ah Ra –kakak bocah gempal itu- sih tidak apa-apa.

"Nu.. gu?"

"Kyu Hyun-ie. Kami ingin menitipkannya padamu, Hyuk-ie.. gwencahana?" tanya Nyonya Cho penuh harap.

"Ng.. tidak apa-apa sih, tapi, kenapa Kyu tidak ikut kalian saja? Lebih mudah untuk menjaganya kan?"

"Justru kami takut tidak bisa menjaganya. Urusan bisnis kami disana pasti membuat kami sibuk dan tidak bisa menjaga Kyunie.." jawab Nyonya Cho

"Tapi.. Ah Ra juga disini kan?" tanya Eun Hyuk sangsi.

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa oppa." Jawab Ah Ra yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Eun Hyuk.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau juga ikut ke Jepang?"

Ah Ra tersenyum. Yeoja cantik itu sebenarnya tahu jika Eun Hyuk keberatan untuk menjaga adiknya. "Aku ada pelatihan di Jeju dengan sanggar musik. Jadi aku tidak bisa."

"Hanya satu minggu, Hyuk-ah. Lagi pula sekolah mu libur selama dua minggu. Jadi satu minggu menjaga Kyunie tidak akan jadi masalah." Putus ibunya membuat Eun Hyuk tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, dia memang tidak akan –tidak bisa- menolak permintaan dari keluarga Cho. Keluarganya dengan keluarga Cho memiliki hubungan yang baik karena persahabatan kedua kepala keluarga. Ditambah keduanya menjalin kerja sama yang membuat perusahaan keduanya berkembang pesat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Kyu." Ujar Eun Hyuk

 _Dan semoga bocah gempal itu tidak membuat hari-hariku menjadi suram_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Eun Hyuk-ie." Eun Hyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Tuan dan Nyonya Cho.

Eun Hyuk kini duduk berhadapan dengan Kyu Hyun di sofa panjang. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Kyu Hyun. Sedangkan bocah yang masih berusia 2,5 tahun itu hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, bingung. Kyu Hyun sebenarnya bingung dengan hyung yang ada didepannya. Sudah cukup lama Eun Hyuk menatapnya seperti ini.

"Oke. Kau tahu akan tinggal disini? Bersama hyung?"

"Ne, Kyunie tahu hyuuung~" jawab bocah itu riang dengan aksen cadel khas anak kecil berusia dua tahunan. Matanya terus berbinar menatap Eun Hyuk.

"Kau tidak sedih ditinggal ke Jepang? Tidak menangis?" tanya Eun Hyuk heran. Biasanya, dari yang ia ketahui, anak seusia Kyu Hyun pasti akan sedih dan menangis jika ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka. Tapi lihat bocah gempal dihadapannya? Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedih di wajahnya, juga tidak ada riak airmata yang terlihat.

"Tidak. Kalena kata eomma, Kyunie bica belmain cepuaaaaacnya belcama hyuungie.. hehehe…"

Mendengar 'bermain sepuasnya' diucapkan oleh Kyu Hyun, entah kenapa membuatnya merinding. Eun Hyuk bukan membenci Kyu Hyun, namja itu bahkan menyayangi Kyu Hyun. Siapa yang tidak sayang dengan bocah lucu didepannya ini? Mata bulat yang terus berbinar, pipi tembam yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencium atau mencubit pipi itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Eun Hyuk malas berurusan dengan Kyu Hyun. Alasannya adalah, bocah gempal itu sering berbuat usil kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya. Pada sahabatnya Dong Hae saja Kyu Hyun berubah menjadi anak baik dan penurut. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Baik. Kau memang bisa bermain sepuasnya. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

"Calat? Apa itu?"

"Kyu Hyun-ie tidak boleh membuat hyung repot. Arrachi?"

"Okeeee~"

"Janji?"

"Kyunie janji!" seru Kyu Hyun begitu gembira sambil membuat pinky promise dengan Eun Hyuk hyung nya.

Eun Hyuk, namja itu hanya tersenyum gemas melihat Kyu Hyun. Meski dia tidak tahu apakah bocah gempal didepannya ini benar-benar mengerti dengan janjinya atau tidak.

TBC

Next Chapter:

"Kyunie bukan begitu memakainya~~~"

"Hyuk hyuk pabo!"

"Ya, panggil hyung dengan benar!"

"Kyunie lapal, lapal, lapaaaalll! Ugh!"

"Hyungie mau kemana? Kyunie ikuuut~"

"Memangnya aku berani meninggalkanmu? Aku bisa digantung oleh kakakmu tahu?"

"Hyuk hyuk.. celana Kyunie bacah~"

"Yah, bocah kenapa tidak bilang.. aissh~ ayo cari toilet!"

Okee, datang dengan cerita ringan antara Eun Hyuk dan Kyu Hyun. Cerita yang dilatarbelakangi rindu moment Eun Hyuk hyung dengan magne Kyu Hyun. Benar-benar rindu moment mereka. Hhh…

Jangan lupa reviewnya.. aku juga terbuka buat kritik dan saran, awas ya kritik bukan bash.. hehe… nantikan cerita satu minggu antara Eun Hyuk hyung dengan baby Kyunie… :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – I** **st** **Day**

Apartemen Star City Sharp lantai 6 itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ada keramaian yang mewarnai apartemen mewah itu. Ada suara tawa yang menggemaskan dan teriakan kekesalan didalam kamar mandi. Tentu suara itu dari dua cast utama kita.

"Kyu, jangan main air teruus! Lihat, hyung jadi basah?" gerutu Eun Hyuk untuk entah ke berapa kalinya pada bocah gembal yang tengah mandi –bermain air- di kolam air yang dibawa dari rumah khusus untuk Kyu Hyun. Kolam air yang sudah dipenuhi beragam mainan, salah satunya bebek karet yang tengah dimainkan oleh Kyu Hyun. Mendengar keluhan yang kesekian kali dari Eun Hyuk, Kyu Hyun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap namja didepannya.

"Hyuk hyuk bacah.. Hyuk hyuk haluc mandi lagi.. hihihi…" Eun Hyuk kehabisan kata mendengar komentar bocah didepannya itu. Lihatlah putra bungsu Cho itu, dengan polosnya Kyu Hyun terkikik geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Lucu memang, tapi tingkahnya membuat Eun Hyuk merasa sebal.

"Aku sudah mandi, Kyu Hyun-ie. Yang harus mandi itu kau." Ujar Eun Hyuk pasrah dengan tingkah Kyu Hyun.

"Kyunie cedang mandi, hyuuungieeee~~" jerit Kyu Hyun pelan, merasa aneh dengan hyungnya itu. Sudah jelaskan Kyu Hyun itu sedang mandi di kolam air miliknya? Terus kenapa malah disuruh mandi lagi? Terkadang Kyu Hyun bingung dengan Hyuk Hyuk hyung nya ini. Ckckck,,,

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, acara mandi –bermain air- Kyu Hyun terpaksa harus Eun Hyuk hentikan. Namja itu tidak ingin membuat Kyu Hyun sakit hanya karena bermain air terlalu lama. Bagaimana pun, tugasnya adalah menjaga bocah gempal yang ada digendongannya ini.

"Nah, Kyunie tunggu disini. Hyung akan siapkan baju untukmu, arrachi?"

"Ne ne…"

Kyu Hyun, bocah itu begitu terlihat menggemaskan dengan handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana Eun Hyuk bisa membuat Kyu Hyun seperti sebuah kepompong dengan handuk itu. Merasa lama menunggu Eun Hyuk, bocah itu kini malah bergulingan di kasur, kadang berjalan menirukan ular yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Membuat Eun Hyuk yang kini sudah membawa piyama Kyu Hyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aigoo~ bocah itu memang menggemaskan.." gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, Kyunie. Ayo pakai baju dulu."

Acara berjalan ulat versi Kyu Hyun terhenti saat mendengar suara Eun Hyuk. Kyu Hyun kini tengkurap dengan kepala yang menengadah menatap Eun Hyuk.

"Hyuk hyuk, Kyunie gak bica bangun.."

"Haha.. kau sih banyak tingkah.." komentar Eun Hyuk sambil mengangkat Kyu Hyun, membuat Kyu Hyun akhirnya bisa duduk.

"Hyung harus membereskan kolam air Kyunie. Kyunie bisa pakai baju sendiri?"

Mata Kyu Hyun berbinar, terlihat bahagia sekali mendengar kalimat itu.

"Bica! Kyunie bicaaa~" Eun Hyuk tertawa geli. Namja itu sudah tahu sifat Kyu Hyun yang akan senang jika orang lain memberikannya tanggung jawab, seperti memakai baju sendiri, makan sendiri tanpa harus disuapi. Yah, tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung melatih tanggung jawab Kyu Hyun.

"Baiklah, hyung ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Ne ne.." jawab bocah itu dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat membuat rambut tebalnya ikut bergerak, lucu.

Eun Hyuk sudah selesai dengan tugasnya saat mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

"Hyuk hyuk" yah panggilan 'sayang' dari Kyu Hyun terdengar.

"Omo kamjagya!" Eun Hyuk benar-benar terkejut bahkan sampai hampir terjatuh saat melihat bocah gempal itu. Bagaimana tidak kaget jika melihat Kyu Hyun yang memakai piyama hanya sampai pada kepalanya. Ia seperti melihat hantu tanpa kepala. Demi Tuhan, namja itu sangat terkejut.

"Kyuuu, kau mengagetkanku! Kyunie bukan begitu memakainya~~~?" sambil menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya, Eun Hyuk menggendong Kyu Hyun dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Didudukannya Kyu Hyun di sofa dan diambil piyama atasan Kyu Hyun. Dan yang terlihat dibalik piyama itu adalah wajah menggemaskan Kyu Hyun dengan bibir bawah yang dipajukan. Cemeberut.

"Kenapa Kyunie memakainya seperti tadi, hm?"

"Molla! Kelapa Kyu gak bica kelual, hm!"

"Ck, kau ini. Lihat hyung.."

Kyu Hyun melihat Eun Hyuk yang sedang membukakan kancing dari piyama biru miliknya. Bocah menggemaskan itu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda mengerti.

"Nah, buka dulu semua kancingnya. Kalau tidak dibuka, pasti kepala Kyunie tidak bisa masuk."

"Ooooh~ hyungie hebat!" Eun Hyuk berdecih melihat betapa antusiasnya Kyu Hyun.

"Setelah itu, baru Kyunie bisa pakai.." lanjut Eun Hyuk sambil memakaikan piyama pada Kyu Hyun.

"Nah,, sekarang Kyunie mengerti?"

"Ne, ne, Kyunie mengelti. Cudah cana Hyuk hyuk ganti baju, baju nya kan bacah.."

Eun Hyuk menatap Kyu Hyun datar saat kalimat itu terucap dengan gesture tangan Kyu Hyun mengalun-alun tanda mengusir.

"Oke, hyung ganti baju. Kyunie diam disini, arra?"

Hanya gumaman yang terdengar oleh Eun Hyuk dan namja itu pun tidak mempedulikannya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamar. Sekarang, kita lihat bocah menggemaskan yang sudah memakai piyama biru dengan motif beruang. Kyu Hyun yang duduk disofa mulai memainkan mulutnya, membentuk a, o, i, dan u dengan bibir yang ia majukan. Lantas bernyanyi lagu pororo dengan semangat. Tapi langsung terhenti saat ada bunyi yang terdengar.

"Eh? Pelut nya Kyunie bunyi.. lapal, Kyunie lapal.."

Maka, setelah alarm lapar berbunyi. Bocah itu melompat turun dari sofa, matanya menjelajah mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Dan.. mata bulatnya berbinar cerah saat melihat kulkas yang dekat dengan meja makan. Kyu Hyun berlari dengan semangat menuju kulkas.

"Emm.. Kyunie buka aja ya kulkac nya?"

Sebenarnya sedikit ragu karena ukuran kulkas yang tinggi membuatnya takut jika terjadi sesuatu. Tapi karena rasa lapar yang melanda, maka kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha mencoba pintu kulkas.

"Ugh~" Kyu Hyun terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah saat berhasil membuka matanya.

"Woaaah, ec kliiiimmm~~ Kyunie cuka ec kliim~~" ujarnya riang saat melihat satu cup besar es krim rasa coklat. Dengan sedikit menjinjit, Kyu Hyun bisa mengambil es krim itu yang memang kebetulan disimpan di rak yang masih terjangkau oleh Kyu Hyun.

Masih di depan kulkas yang kini sudah tertutup, dengan sendok yang tadi diambil dengan susah payah di meja makan. Kyu Hyun langsung melahap es krim dengan satu sendok besar. Tubuh mungilnya bergidig saat sensasi dingin dari es krim menyapa mulutnya.

"Enaaaak~~~"

Kita tinggalkan dulu bocah menggemaskan yang sibuk dengan es krimnya. Kini kita lihat Eun Hyuk yang sudah tampil keren dengan jeans hitam kemeja putih yang ditutupi sweater biru. Eun Hyuk langsung mencari Kyu Hyun saat tidak melihat bocah itu ada di sofa lagi. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat Kyu Hyun yang asyik dengan es krim coklatnya.

"Kyunie~ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyu Hyun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya saat melihat Eun Hyuk berdiri didepannya.

"Kenapa makan es krim sekarang? Dan lihat, ya Tuhan.. kau harus ganti baju! Hh~ neo jinja…"

Eun Hyuk langsung merebut es krim dari Kyu Hyun.

"Ec klim kyuuuuuuu~~~"

Dan tidak peduli teriakan Kyu Hyun, Eun Hyuk menggendong Kyu Hyun, membawanya ke kamar. Mendudukkan Kyu Hyun di kasur, mencari baju atasan panjang dan langsung mengganti piyama atasan yang kotor oleh lelehan es krim. Kemudian, Eun Hyuk duduk disamping Kyu Hyun yang sudah cemberut.

"Kenapa makan es krim?"

"Hyuk hyuk pabo!"

"Ya, panggil hyung dengan benar!"

"Kyunie lapal, lapal, lapaaaalll! Ugh!" tangan mungilnya langsung menarik rambut hitam Eun Hyuk, menarik sekuat tenaga karena rasa kesalnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh~~ Kyunie lepas! Ya! Cho Kyu Hyun!"

Eun Hyuk menghela napas lega saat Kyu Hyun melepaskan jambakan pada rambutnya. Mata bulat sipitnya menatap dengan tatapan menegur, dia kesal karena sikap Kyu Hyun seperti itu. Tapi, saat menatap mata Kyu Hyun yang berkaca-kaca dan menatap nya dengan puppy eyes membuat rasa kesalnya hilang seketika.

"Hahh~ Kyunie kau menang, hyung tidak marah padamu.. tapiii…" Eun Hyuk memdudukan Kyu Hyun dipangkuannya. "Kyunie tidak boleh seperti itu. Apalagi pada orang lain. Arra?" Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk

"Hyungie mau kemana? Kyunie ikuuut~" rengek Kyu Hyun saat melihat Eun Hyuk memakai pakaian rapi.

"Kita beli makan, hyung juga lapar.."

"Ikut, ikut, ikut.. Kyunie ikuuuutt~~~"

"Memangnya aku berani meninggalkanmu? Aku bisa digantung oleh kakakmu tahu?"

Keduanya kini tengah berada di coffee chop yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen. Setelah mengunjungi sebuah restoran tradisional korea, keduanya mendatangi tempat ini. Eun Hyuk memesan strawberry milkcshake sedangkan Kyu Hyun chocolate milkshake. Eun Hyuk juga memesankan Kyu Hyun kue coklat beraneka bentuk. Tempat ini, coffee shop langganan Eun Hyuk, namja itu memang sering menghabiskan waktunya disini.

"Setelah ini, kita pulang."

"Pulang?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan mulut penuh kue coklat

"Ne, ini sudah jam 9. Sudah saatnya untukmu tidur"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk, sesaat kemudian Eun Hyuk menatap Kyu Hyun bingung. Pasalnya bocah itu terlihat tidak nyaman ditempat duduknya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Hyuk hyuk.. celana Kyunie bacah~"

"Yah, bocah kenapa tidak bilang.. aissh~ ayo cari toilet!"

Keut!

Chapter pertama dari satu minggunya Eun Hyuk bersama Kyu Hyun telah di update.. semoga terhibur dengan ff ini… terima kasih yang udah baca apalagi yang udah nyempetin nge review..

Okee… time toooo bales review an…

michhazz : haha.. iya typo, makasih sudah ngasih tahu.. terima kasih juga sudah review..

siskasparkyu0 : iya, harusnya week jadi wee.. trima kasih sudah kasih tahu.. terima kasih juga sudah review.. ini lanjutannya..

Cuttiekyu94 : terima kasih sudah review, ini lanjutannya.. J

Awaelfkyu13 : iya, sekarang ff dg baby kyu sudah jarang.. haha.. hyuk hyuk hyung slalu pasrah karena sayang sama magnae nya.. ff KyuHyun jaraaaaaaaang banget.. padahal aku suka sama brothership Kyuhyun Eunhyuk… terima kasih sudah review.. J

cici fu : tingkah baby kyu di dunia per ff an emang suka ngegemesin sih.. haha.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

Desviana407 : baby kyu memang manis, menggemaskan, plus usil.. haha.. kalau bocah gembulnya kyukyu mah pasti tidak gampang.. terima kasih sudah review.. :)

Readlight : terima kasih sarannya, diusahakan buat jadiin Kyuhyun kayak gitu.. haha.. tapi sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari anak tetangga yang udah lancar ngomongnya padahal masih 2,5 tahunan.. tapi untuk ini ya di cadel2in lah.. hehe..

sofyanayunita1 : terima kasih sudah review.. J ini lanjutannya semoga memuaskan.. haha..

dewidossantosleite : tersiksa juga Hyuk hyung tetap sayang sama baby Kyunie.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

Arum Junnie : iya, ini lanjutannya.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

fanatwik : iya ini lanjutan ceritanya.. semoga memuaskan.. yup, I miss Kyuhyuk soooo much…

Tiktiktik : haha.. ini lanjutannya.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

emon el : iya chingu, bikinnya juga nggak ngebatin (?) kalo ff ringan kayak gini.. haha.. iya sih emang utk usia itu biasanya kayak gitu. Tapi aku terinspirasi dari anak tetangga yang udah lancar ngomong, aktif banget kadang usil juga, padahal usianya baru 2 tahun-an.. nggak apa-apa chingu, aku menerima dengan tangan terbuka utk semua masukan/review.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

cinya : iya, ini lanjutannya.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

annisah563 : iya, ff brothership KyuHyuk udah jarang banget.. lagian aku bener2 rindu sama dua member itu.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

Calum'sNoona : iya.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

lydiasimatupang2301 : kyukyu jahil kan udah biasa.. jahil juga tetep disayang kyukyu mah.. haha.. iya, udah dibenerin judulnya.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

adlia : iya, ini lanjutannya.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

diahretno : haha pendek ya? mau dipanjangin takutnya jadi ngelantur,, ya hitung2 prolog saja.. terima kasih sudah review.. J

MissBabyKyu : iya, ini lanjutannya.. terima kasih sudah review… J

Kuroi Ilna : semoga suka dengan ff KyuHyuk ini.. emang jarang banget sih yg bikin ff brothership Kyuhyun sama Eunhyuk.. terima kasih sudah review… J

kyuli 99 : iya, ini udah di lanjut.. terima kasih sudah review.. J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – 2nd Day

Kyu Hyun, bocah gempal itu mulai membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali disusul dengan mulutnya yang terbuka –menguap-, terlihat menggemaskan. Kemudian, tubuhnya berguling kesamping kanan dan melihat namja yang baru satu hari menjaganya itu masih tertidur. Kyu Hyun bangun, duduk disamping Eun Hyuk.

"Hyuk Hyuk~" ujarnya pelan dengan telunjuk kanannya menusuk pipi kiri Eun Hyuk berulang-ulang.

"Hyuk Hyuk, ileonaaa…"

Melihat Eun Hyuk hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan bangun. Membuat bibir bawah Kyu Hyun maju, dan terlintas untuk membangunkan hyung nya ini dengan cara spesial. Kyu Hyun dengan sengaja, mendudukkan tubuh gempalnya diperut Eun Hyuk. Membuat Eun Hyuk langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kaget karena merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya~ sedang apa kau?"

"Duduk.."

"Hyung tahu, tapi kenapa duduk diperut hyung? Minggir, hyung sesak tahu?"

"Habic, hyung tidul gak bangun-bangun.." jawab Kyu Hyun yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Eun Hyuk.

"Tapi kan tidak harus seperti itu Kyu?"

"Teluc Kyu haluc gimanaaaa? Huwaaaa~"

Eun Hyuk hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, bingung karena tiba-tiba bocah menggemaskan itu menangis begitu keras.

"Hei, hei, apa- kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Eun Hyuk, panik. Tangannya segera meraih Kyu Hyun, menggendongnya didepan.

"Hueeeee~~~ hiks.. hiks…"

Kyu Hyun masih menangis keras, membuat Eun Hyuk benar-benar bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. Namja itu mengusapkan tangannya dipunggung Kyu Hyun berulang-ulang. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyu Hyun.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Hyung salah pada Kyunie, hm?" tanya Eun Hyuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hiks.. hiks.. eomaa~ Kyunie.. hiks.. mau ketemu eommaa.. huwaaa~~ eomaaa~~~"

Dan tangisan Kyu Hyun semakin keras setelah menjawab –dengan terbata- alasan kenapa dia bisa menangis.

"Kyunie rindu eomma?"

Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk. Eun Hyuk tersenyum tipis. Cho Kyu Hyun tetaplah bocah yang masih tidak bisa jauh dengan ibunya. Kemarin saja, bocah itu dengan percaya dirinya tidak sedih berjauhan dengan ibunya. Sekarang, padahal baru sehari Kyu Hyun tidak bertemu Cho ahjumma. Gerutuan seperti itu lah yang Eun Hyuk ucapkan dalam hati.

"Kyunie kan tahu kalau eomma ada di Jepang? Nanti minggu depan juga eomma sudah pulang kan?"

"Cileooo~~~ Kyunie mau ketemu eomma, eomma.. EOMAAAA~~~"

"Arrggghhh~~ Kyu! Ya, appoooo~~~"

Eun Hyuk langsung menjerit kesakitan saat bahu kirinya digigit oleh Kyu Hyun. Namja itu sampai terbungkuk karena sakit, tapi tetap berusaha agar tidak membuat Kyu Hyun jatuh.

"Ya~ kenapa mengigit hyung?" tanyanya dengan mata memerah, sakit yang dirasakannya benar-benar membuatnya hampir menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kyu kan mau eomma.. huhuhu~"

"Iya, hyung tahu.. tapi tidak perlu mengigit hyungie.."

Eun Hyuk melihat Kyu Hyun yang terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan isakan masih terdengar. Membuat kekesalannya menghilang, dia tidak bisa marah pada bocah yang merindukan ibunya itu. Eun Hyuk menghela napas dan memilih duduk di sofa dengan Kyu Hyun dipangkuannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis.." ucap Eun Hyuk, tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi tembam Kyu Hyun.

"Kyu jelek kalau menangis.."

Mata bulat yang berair itu menatap Eun Hyuk.

"Jelek? Cepelti Hyuk Hyuk?"

Eun Hyuk mendelik menatap Kyu Hyun yang masih bisa mengatainya jelek disaat seperti ini.

"Jelek? Hyung tampan Kyunie.."

"Kyunie yang tampan… Hyuk Hyuk yang jelek.."

"Ck. Terserahmu lah.."

Kyu Hyun tersenyum lebar, entah kenapa perasaannya mulai membaik.

"Baiklah, hari ini bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Mau~ Kyunie mau jalan-jalan.. "

"Okeee.. sekarang kita mandi duluuu~~ kkajaaa~~~"

Kyu Hyun tertawa saat tubuhnya terangkat dan dibawa ke kamar mandi untu mandi –bermain air untuk Kyuhyun-

Kyu Hyun dan Eun Hyuk masih berada di dalam lift menuju lantai dasar. Kyu Hyun dalam gendongan Eun Hyuk, entah kenapa Kyu Hyun begitu manja, mungkin karena bocah itu sedang merindukan ibunya. Eun Hyuk tidak bisa menolak jika tidak mau Kyu Hyun mengamuk dan kembali memakan korban –dirinya sendiri-.

"Hyuk Hyuk.." panggil Kyu Hyun, tangan mungilnya terus memainkan snapback Eun Hyuk, membuat topi itu sering menutupi bagian matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eun Hyuk dan kembali membenarkan letak snapback hitamnya.

"Kita jalan-jalan kemana? Apa Kyunie bica jajan?" tanya bocah menggemaskan dengan mata bulat yang berbinar.

"Hmm.. kita akan mengunjungi teman hyung. Terus ke tempat yang Kyunie inginkan.."

"Benal hyung? Yeaaay~~ Kyunie mau ke tempat ec klim.. beli ec klim yang buaaanyaaakk…."

Eun Hyuk hanya tertawa melihat Kyu Hyun melonjak kegirangan dalam gendongannya, tidak lupa kedua tangan yang bocah itu angkat, tanda bahwa dia sedang senang.

"Senyum mu lebar sekali Kyu.."

"Kyu cenaaaaang cekali.. hihi…"

Keduanya keluar dari lift saat sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Eun Hyuk langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung apartemen ini. Jam masih menunjukkan angka 9, masih banyak waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat Kyu Hyun senang, melupakan bahwa dia sedang merindukan ibunya.

"Kyu mau jalan?"

"Cileoo.. Kyu mau digendong~~" rengek Kyu Hyun yang langsung memeluk leher Eun Hyuk erat. Eun Hyuk menghela napas, lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah jika menggendong bocah gempal seperti Kyu Hyun? Padahal belum ada satu kilo jalan yang Eun Hyuk lalui. Untung saja tempat temannya itu tidak jauh.

"Arra, arra.."

Eun Hyuk membenarkan gendongan Kyu Hyun, berhenti sejenak. Hah~ ini baru hari kedua. Dan Eun Hyuk seperti sudah kehilangan tenaga seperti lansia di usia nya yang masih sangat muda ini. Aigoo~ untung dia sangat menyayangi Kyu Hyun. Eun Hyuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin baru beberapa langkah, jalannya terhenti karena Kyu Hyun.

"Hyuk Hyuk, Kyu mau itu! Itu~~"

Kyu Hyun dengan semangat menunjuk sebuah boneka berwarna biru muda yang ada di etalase sebuah toko boneka. Boneka penguin berukuran sedang.

"Apa? Penguin itu?"

"Ne, ne. Yang itu, ayo beli Hyuk Hyuuukkk~~"

"Ck. Baik, ayo kita beli.."

Dan akhirnya, boneka penguin kini sudah ada dalam dekapan Kyu Hyun yang masih ada digendongan Eun Hyuk.

"Senang?"

"Cenaaaang cekali…"

Akhirnya, Eun Hyuk sudah ada didepan tempat temannya. Sebuah pet shop yang cukup terkenal di kawasan ini. Namja itu langsung disambut oleh namja tinggi seusianya.

"Yo Zhou Mi-ya.."

"Eun Hyuk-ah.. kupikir kau tidak akan datang.." ujar namja tinggi itu –Zhou Mi-. Namja asal China yang memilih sekolah disini, tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya.

Kyu Hyun menatap takjub pada Zhou Mi yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Hyung yang itu tinggi sekali. Sepertinya jika digendong oleh hyung yang itu akan sangat menyenangkan, iya kan?

"Hyuk Hyuk…"

"Ya?"

"Hyung ini tinggi cekali…"

"Haha.. ne, dia memang sangat tinggi. Tingginya melebihi batas." Balasnya yang disambut pukulan ringan di bahu kanan Eun Hyuk.

"Ah, ini yang namanya Kyu Hyun-ie?"

"Ne, Kyu Hyun imnidaaaa~~" jawab Kyu Hyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hyung namanya ciapa?"

"Nama hyung, Zhou Mi. Aigoo~ kau menggemaskan sekali.."

"Hehe.. gomawoo.. hyung, gendooong~"

"huh?" kedua pasang mata –Eun Hyuk dan Zhou Mi- menatap bingung pada Kyu Hyun yang kini merentangkan tangannya ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Gendong Kyunie, Mimi hyungiiiieee~~ gendoooong~~~"

"Ah, gendong? Baiklah ayo~"

Dengan senang hati, Eun Hyuk membantu Kyu Hyun duduk dipundak Zhoumi, seperti permintaan namja tinggi itu.

"Nah, bersiaaaapp.. kita akan terbang, Kyu Hyun-iieee~~"

Dan Kyu Hyun tertawa begitu lepas saat Zhou Mi mulai berdiri dan berlari kecil didalam pet shop. Bocah itu terlihat sangat gembira bisa digendong dipundak Zhou Mi, Kyu Hyun merasa sedang terbang.

"Whoaaa~~ Kyuni telbang~~ Hyuk Hyuk, lihat, Kyunie telbaaaang~~ ngeeeeeeng~~ belok kili Mimi hyuuung~~ ngeeeeng~~~"

Eun Hyuk tertawa geli mendengar Kyu Hyun menirukan suara terbangnya. Eun Hyuk bernapas lega, sedikit bersyukur pada Kyu Hyun karena mau digendong oleh Zhou Mi membuatnya bisa terbebas sebentar. Namja itu memilih duduk disalah satu kursi di pet shop itu sambil sesekali bermain dengan anjing milik Zhou Mi.

Lima menit terlewati, dan Eun Hyuk menyadari jika Zhou Mi sudah kelelahan dengan acara mari terbang bersama Kyu Hyun.

"Zhou Mi, sudah.." ujarnya yang langsung disyukuri oleh Zhou Mi. Jujur saja, namja itu merasa bahunya ditimpa oleh beban yang berat. Zhou Mi berjalan menghampiri Eun Hyuk.

"Kyu, kita pergi. Urusan hyung sudah selesai dengan Zhou Mi." ujarnya pada Kyu Hyun

"Dan Mi, aku simpan kaset gamenya disana." Lanjut Eun Hyuk sambil menunjuk meja yang ada di dekat lemari.

"Ne, nah, Kyu Hyun-ie.. mainnya sudah dulu ya, hyung harus kembali bekerja.." dalih Zhou Mi.

"Ne.." jawab Kyu Hyun sedih, karena harus mengakhiri permainannya. Wajahnya cemberut, lucu.

"Aigoo~ tidak usah sedih, kita mau membeli es krim, kan?" rayu Eun Hyuk sambil membawa Kyu Hyun ke dalam gendongannya.

Sedetik kemudian, raut wajah Kyu Hyun berubah mendengar kata es krim. Matanya berbinar dengan senyum lebar. Melupakan bahwa tadi dia sedih karena acara bermain dengan Zhou Mi terhenti.

"Ne, ec klim.. ayo, Hyuk Hyuk.. kita pelgi beli ec kliiim~~~"

"Haha.. dasar bocah.. Zhou Mi, kami pergi dulu.." pamit Eun Hyuk

"Ne, bye Kyunie…"

"Babay Mimi hyuuung~~"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih satu jam di kedai es krim, dan membeli dua cup besar es krim coklat yang berhasil Kyu Hyun habiskan. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke supermarket. Eun Hyuk berencana membeli beberapa makanan ringan, minuman soda, dan kebutuhan lainnya, em, mungkin ditambah dengan beberapa makanan yang Kyu Hyun inginkan.

Eun Hyuk mendorong troli dengan Kyu Hyun yang ikut mendorong disebelah kanan trolinya, tidak lupa dengan boneka penguin yang terus berada dipelukan Kyu Hyun. Mereka sedang berada di stan makanan ringan, sudah ada beberapa makanan ringan yang berada di troli. Sedangkan Kyu Hyun, bocah itu terus menengadah, melihat makanan-makanan yang berjejer didepannya.

"Kyu, jangan jauh-jauh dari hyung, arrachi?"

"Ne…" Kyu Hyun hanya mengiyakan karena matanya masih terpaku pada makanan ringan didepannya. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

Kemudian, keduanya berhenti didepan lemari es. Eun Hyuk mengambil beberapa minuman soda, susu strawberry dan susu coklat. Saat itulah, Kyu Hyun melebarkan matanya, menatap penuh minat pada jejeran coklat yang di ujung. Tanpa meminta izin –karena sudah terfokus pada coklat- Kyu Hyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya, menuju pada jejeran coklat.

"Wuahh~ coklat.. Kyunie cuka coklaat.." gumam bocah itu pelan..

Tangan mungilnya terangkat, ingin mengambil coklat batangan. Bocah menggemaskan itu berusaha mengambil coklat batangan yang memang berada di rak atas. Bibir bawahnya maju saat tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mengambil coklat yang diinginkan.

"Cucah ngambilnyaaaaa~~~~ Hyuk Hyuk, Kyunie mau coklat itu.."

Kyu Hyun tertegun saat tidak ada jawaban dari Eun Hyuk. Matanya mengerjap, sadar bahwa dia telah berpisah dengan Eun Hyuk.

"Hyuk Hyuk, dimana?" lirihnya saat matanya menangkap orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya berjalan kesana kemari.

"Hyuk Hyuk~" Kyu Hyun memeluk boneka penguin itu dengan erat.

Mata Kyu Hyun mulai berair. Hyung nya itu kemana? Tadi hyung nya masih ada disampingnya. Kenapa sekarang hilang? Begitulah pikiran Kyu Hyun. Tidak menyadari bahwa dia sendiri lah yang menjauhi Eun Hyuk.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Kyu Hyun mendongak saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Namja manis dan yeoja cantik berdiri didepannya. Kyu Hyun tidak mengenal kedua orang itu, jadi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak. Karena seperti kata ibunya, tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing.

"Mana ibumu, saeng-ie?" namja itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyu Hyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ramah, membuat Kyu Hyun yakin bahwa namja didepannya ini bukan orang jahat.

"Eomma? Di Jepang cama appa, cama Lee ahjumma dan Lee ahjucchi.."

"Ne?" bukan hanya namja manis itu yang bingung. Yeoja cantik yang masih berdiri pun ikut bingung dengan jawaban Kyu Hyun.

"Di Jepang? Terus, kamu dengan siapa kesini?"

"Cama Hyuk Hyuk, tapi.. Hyuk Hyuk nya hilang.."

"Hyuk Hyuk?" ulang namja manis itu, seolah familiar dengan nama 'Hyuk'

"Ne, Eun Hyuk hyung.. tapi Kyunie cuka manggil nya Hyuk Hyuk.." jawab Kyu Hyun berikut dengan penjelasannya membuat namja itu tersenyum.

"Ah~ Eun Hyuk-ie?"

"Hyung tahu?"

"Ne. Sebentar, hyung akan panggil Hyuk Hyuk nya.."

Setelah itu, namja itu mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi Eun Hyuk. Sementara itu, Eun Hyuk sendiri sedang kalang kabut mencari Kyu Hyun. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dengan mata memerah. Bagaimana bisa Kyu Hyun hilang? Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan perhatiannya dari Kyu Hyun.

"Aissh~ Kyunie kamu dimana?" dengan frustasi Eun Hyuk melepas topi snapbacknya.

"Apa aku harus menelpon eomma? Ya Tuhan~ bagai-"

Ucapan Eun Hyuk terhenti saat dering ponselnya terdengar. Dengan segera Eun Hyuk menjawab telpon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelonnya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"Eun Hyuk-ah.."

"Eoh, Sung Min hyung, wae?"

"Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku di super market. Hyung, telponnya nanti saja. Aku sed-"

"HYUK HYUUUUKKK~"

Eun Hyuk terdiam mendengar teriakan dan panggilan khas itu.

"Kyunie? hyung-"

"Bocah yang kau cari bersama ku. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. "

"Kau dimana sekarang, hyung?"

"Aku di stan coklat."

"Oke. Aku kesana sekarang."

Eun Hyuk bergegas menghampiri stan itu tanpa mempedulikan troli yang ia biarkan. Beban yang ada dipundaknya terasa lepas begitu saja saat melihat Kyu Hyun berada digendongan Sung Min, namja manis yang menemukan Kyu Hyun.

"Hyuk hyuuuuk~~~" teriak Kyu Hyun senang saat bisa melihat hyung nya lagi. Tangannya ia rentangkan dan langsung disambut oleh Eun Hyuk.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyunie kau sukses membuat hyung panik.." ujar Eun Hyuk setelah Kyu Hyun ada digendongannya.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah menemukan Kyunie.."

"Aniyo.. kami hanya tidak sengaja menemukannya.. aigoo~ kenapa juga kalian bisa terpisah, eoh?"

"Ne, jadi Hyuk Hyuk jangan jauh-jauh dali Kyunie.."

Dan Eun Hyuk hanya bisa menatap datar bocah gempal yang saat ini sedang tersenyum manis. Bolehkah Eun Hyuk menghukum bocah ini sekali saja?

Kkeutt!

Okeee… balik lagi dengan ff ini.. hari kedua dengan Kyu Hyun, bagaimana menurut kalian? Kurang memuaskan? Kurang panjang ceritanya? Kyu Hyun nya kurang usil? Eun Hyuk nya kurang tertindas #eh .. haha… nah buat chapter depan, siapa tahu ada yang mau nyumbang ide.. hehe.. nggak juga nggak apa2…

Aku bener-bener senang pas tahu kalau banyak juga yang suka ff ini.. *pelukciumKyu* *ditendangsparkyu* haha…

Saatnya bales review an..

Rain : haha.. untuk cast dari member SJ diusahakan buat ada di ff ini.. utk chapter ini Zhou Mi sama Minimi.. terima kasih sudah review..

Awaelfkyu13 : Eun Hyuk akan selalu kalah kalau berhadapan sama magnae Kyuhyun.. rasa sayang nya terlalu besar.. terima kasih sudah review..

siskasparkyu0 : terima kasih sudah suka ff ini. Terima kasih juga sudah review…

Kyurin25 : iya, ini udah dilanjutkan.. terima kasih sudah review…

Readlight : J itu bukan inisial aku, saeng.. haha,. Gak tahu kenapa pas di ms word itu smile tapi pas di posting kok berubah jadi J.. haha.. sayang spesies sejenis kyu hyun itu langka didunia.. aku juga pengen anak yang ngegemisin kayak baby kyu, nanti tak uyel2 tiap hari.. haha…

emon el : aku aja nulisnya sambil bayangin Kyu Hyun kayak gitu.. dan emang pasti kalo ada nyatanya pasti ngegemesin.. terima kasih sudah review..

angel sparkyu : iya, ini udah lanjut.. terima kasih sudah review…

kyuli 99 : aku juga suka hyukiee.. semangat! Terima kasih sudah review…

dewiangel : nggak apa2, gak usah minta maaf, hehe.. ini udah lanjut.. terima kasih sudah review…

cinya : untung bocah nya baby kyu.. pusing juga tetep sayang.. haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

Cuttiekyu94 : iya, pengen punya dirumah yang model baby kyu.. haha.. terima kasih sudah review..

Guest (hamba allah) : iya, sama, aku juga kangeeen banget sama moment mereka.. sayang pas hyuk balik, kyu nya wamil.. huhu... terima kasih sudah review..

Miharu Aina :aku juga rindu myeolchiiii~~ gak tahu deh nanti pas kyuhyun wamil gimana rasanya.. huwee~~ heeuuuhh~ baby kyu itu supeeeeerr manis. Haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : baby kyu gak mau bagi2 sama orang lain, mau nya sama aku aja #plakk haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

Dewidossantosleite : agak sadis ya nge jambak? Tapi gak apa2, kan baby kyu masih kecil.. haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

el : iya ini udah dilanjutkan…

aishmei : iya, hyuk itu kelihatan banget kalau sayang sekali sama magnae nya.. ini lanjutannya.. terima kasih sudah review..

Arum Junnie : kurang usil ya? haha, iya sih kurang usil.. terima kasih sudah review..

diahretno : iya, rencananya ada 7 chapter.. ini udah berusaha dipanjangin.. hehe.. terima kasih sudah review..

jejae : iya, tapi rusuh ala kyuhyun mah ngegemesin.. haha. Terima kasih sudah reiview..

dd : iya, ini udah dilanjut.. terima kasih sudah review…

brimarc : iya, ini lanjutannya…

michhazz : iya ini lanjutannya..

sofyanayunita1 : kyu itu sebenarnya anak baik kok, Cuma ya gitu kadang usil, kadang ngerusuh.. haha,, terima kasih sudha review..

erka : nggak, dari awal emang udah direncanain jadi ff ber chapter..

: iya, jadi nambah satu ff brothership kyuhyun, kan? Baby kyu mah cocok sama aja sih.. terima kasih sudah review..

marlina : iya ini udah lanjut.. haha.. lama atau tidaknya tergantung sitkon aku.. hehe.. terima kasih sudah review…

lydiasimatupang2301 : harap dimaklum, orang imut mah bebas ngapain juga.. hahaha.. ya emang gitu sih baby kyu, mau jahil juga tetep banyak yang sayang.. terima kasih sudah review…

Shin Ririn1013 : ya, niatnya mau males2an eh tiba2 disuruh jagain anak.. haha.. nanti aka nada cast tambahan kok, gak Cuma Kyuhyun sama eunhyuk aja.. hehe.. terima kasih sudah review…

Ch2 : perasaan eun hyuk jangan ditanya, udah jadi es campur.. hehe.. kan kyu aslinya juga suka panggil hyuk hyuk.. aku buat aja disini, lucu juga. Hehe..

adlia : haha.. biasalah anak imut mah mau ngapain juga bebas.. yang ngurusin juga hyuk hyuk nya.. hehe… terima kasih sudah review…

takumaxample : judulnya itu salah, haha, kurang k harusnya week bukan wee.. udah dibenerin kok.. terima kasih sudah review..

MissBabyKyu : si gembul yang menggemaskan.. eh tapi aslinya udah agak kurursan ya dia, nggak terlalu embul lagi.. hehe.. terima kasih sudah review…

Cho Kyunhae : iya, soalnya mereka dua member yang paling aku suka, trus suka banget kalo udah lihat hyuk perhatiin kyuhyun..

Desviana407 : iya, rencananya emang mau ada chapter dimana kyuhyun ngelakuin keslahan fatal dan bikin hyuk marah besar, kan seru? Hehe.. ini udah diperpanjang chinguu… haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

annisah563 : yah, sekalian bikin hyuk ribet nyariin toilet buat bersihinnya.. haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

Atika My : iya, baby kyu comebaaaack.. ini udah up date.. terima kasih sudah review…

namielf : semoga semakin menyenangkan ceritanya, terima kasih sudah review…

hyunnie02 : syukur kalau kamu suka.. terima kasih sudah review..

Sparkyubum : haha.. bayangin aja kalo kamu dikasih tugas jagain baby kayak kyu.. ngegemesin tapi banyak tingkah.. bakal rame lah hidup kita.. haha.. terima kasih sudah review…

Illena davis : terima kasih sudah review…

kyunoi : haha.. kamu bisa lanjutin sekarang bacanya.. hehe.. terima kasih sudah review…

elfishy09 : baby kyu mah emang udah dari lahir nya imut.. iya, suka banget kalo lihat kyuhyuk moment.. untuk ff gs haehyuk, aku ada rencana buat bikin lagi, tapi belum ditulis, idenya masih berseliweran di kepala.. hehe.. terima kasih sudah review…

okeeeee… jangan lupa review nya yaaa untuk chapter ini…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – 3** **rd** **Day**

 **Sebelumnya, aku kasih tahu, ada perubahan umur Kyu Hyun disini. Awal usianya Kyu Hyun itu 2,5 tahun kan? Tapi, aku ubah aja jadi 4 tahun an.. biar bisa lebih mudah ngebayanginnya. Soalnya bener juga 2,5 tahun biasanya belum bisa bicara panjang.. anak tetangga aku itu mungkin special, udah bisa ngoceh di usia segitu..**

 **Oke… lanjut aja ya cerita nya..**

Kyu Hyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan meskipun sebenarnya bocah gempal itu sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Kyu Hyun ingin main, tapi lihatlah Hyuk hyung nya itu. Setelah mereka sarapan, Eun Hyuk langsung duduk dikarpet ruang tengah dengan beberapa buku di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk menulis di salah satu buku. Kyu Hyun memainkan kakinya yang tidak sampai ke lantai, kaki mungilnya terbungkus dengan kaos kaki bergambar penguin yang dibeli kemarin. Entahlah, bocah menggemaskan itu sedang menyukai penguin. Jemari kaki mungilnya Kyu Hyun gerakan tidak beraturan, kemudian disusul dengan tawa geli Kyu Hyun saat menyadari jari-jari kakinya yang begitu kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa, Kyu-nie?"

"Hm?" Kyu Hyun langsung menatap Eun Hyuk yang ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hehehe.. lihat, keciiiiiil cekali kan Hyuk Hyuk?" tanya Kyu Hyun sambil memperlihatkan kaki mungilnya ke hadapan Eun Hyuk. Tidak lupa dengan memainkan kembali jemari kaki nya.

"Hyung kira kenapa.. tentu saja kecil.. Kyu-nie kan masih kecil.."

"Kalau Kyunie becal, kaki Kyunie juga becal ya Hyuk Hyuk?" Eun Hyuk hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat Kyu Hyun karena kembali sibuk menulis.

"Cebecal apa?"

"Sebesar ini." Jawabnya singkat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Heee? Becaaaaalnyaaa.." seru Kyu Hyun dengan mata melotot, kedua tangan mungilnya berada dikedua pipinya. Ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan.

Eun Hyuk tidak menanggapi Kyu Hyun lagi. Namja itu kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru killer di sekolahnya. Tugas yang sangat banyak sebagai hadiah liburan, begitu kata Jung saem saat memberikan tugas matematika ini. Menyebalkan sekali kan?

Kyu Hyun yang menyadari bahwa Eun Hyuk kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, beranjak turun dari sofa. Kyu Hyun duduk disamping kanan Eun Hyuk, tangannya sudah memeluk boneka penguin yang tadi ada di sofa. Bocah itu menatap wajah Eun Hyuk yang serius.

 _Hyuk Hyuk menyebalkan. Kyunie kan ingin main. Ugh!_

Tapi sesaat kemudian, Kyu Hyun tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Kyu Hyun memegang tangan penguin kemudian mendorongkannya pada siku kanan Eun Hyuk.

Eun Hyuk terkejut karena ada yang mendorongnya tiba-tiba dan membuat tulisannya menjadi kacau.

"Kyu, jangan ganggu hyung.."

Kyu Hyun menatap Eun Hyuk dengan mata polosnya.

"Kyunie gak ganggu hyung.."

"Ah, sudahlah.." ujar Eun Hyuk dan kembali meneruskan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tapi, kejahilan Kyu Hyun tidak berhenti. Bocah itu kembali mendorongkan tangan penguin pada siku Eun Hyuk.

"Kyuu, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu hyung.." tegur Eun Hyuk yang dibalas dengan tatapan polos seperti biasa.

"Bukan Kyunie, Hyuk Hyuk.."

Eun Hyuk menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Bukan Kyu-nie, hm?"

"Ne, bukan Kyunie…"

"Terus siapa kalau bukan Kyunie?"

"Igo!" jawabnya lantang dengan menunjuk penguin yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Dia, hyungiee. Bukan Kyunie.."

Eun Hyuk menatap malas Kyu Hyun kemudian bergumam tidak jelas. Eun Hyuk tidak melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Namja itu malah membereskan buku-buku itu dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

Kyu Hyun mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah Hyuk Hyuk hyung nya marah?

Kyu Hyun lantas bangun dan berlari mengikuti Eun Hyuk, meninggalkan boneka penguinnya begitu saja di karpet. Kyu Hyun semakin panik saat melihat Eun Hyuk tengah memasukkan baju-baju nya kedalam tas berukuran sedang.

"Hyuk Hyuk malah cama Kyu?"

Eun Hyuk menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan baju Kyu Hyun. Menatap mata Kyu Hyun yang kini terlihat sendu.

"Apa?"

"Hyuk Hyuk mau ngusil Kyu ya?"

"Hee? Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?"

Kyu Hyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyuk Hyuk malah kan? Teluc ngucil Kyu.."

Sontak saja tawa Eun Hyuk terdengar begitu jelas, membuat Kyu Hyun menatap Eun Hyuk bingung.

"Kata siapa hyung marah? Hyung membereskan baju ini karena kita akan menginap.."

"Menginap?"

"Iya, tidur di rumah teman hyung.."

"Ciapa?"

"Siwon-ie.."

"Dimana lumahnya?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini.."

"Apa banyak mainannya?"

"Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya, hm?" Eun Hyuk berkacak pinggang menatap sebal Kyu Hyun yang hanya menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kan celu kalau banyak mainannya…"

"Siwon-ie punya adik sepupu seumuran denganmu. Jadi kau bisa bermain dengannya." Ujar Eun Hyuk sesaat sebelum menggendong Kyu Hyun sambil menenteng tas.

 **Choi's Mansion**

Kyu Hyun, bocah itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap kagum rumah megah milik keluarga Choi. Kepalanya terus menengok ke segala arah, menatap perabot rumah yang terlihat begitu mewah. Eun Hyuk menatap Kyu Hyun heran, tumben bocah ini bisa sediam itu? Begitu sampai di rumah Siwon, Kyu Hyun hanya duduk diam di ruang tamu. Bahkan tidak menghiraukan cupcake coklat yang disajikan oleh pelayan rumah ini.

"Hyuk hyuk.."

"Hm?"

"Lumahnya becaaaal cekali!" pekik Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba

"Ya, besar sekali bahkan seperti istana.." timpal Eun Hyuk menyetujui.

"Eun Hyuk-ah.."

Eun Hyuk langsung menatap namja tampan dengan senyum lebar sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Eoh, Siwon-ah.."

"Menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga.. ah, aku bawa adik ku, Kyu Hyun.. kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Eoh, kau pernah menceritakannya.."

"Annyeonghaceyo.. Kyuhyun imnidaaa…" Kyu Hyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sambil berseru memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kyunie menggemaskan ya?" seru Si Won melihat betapa gembilnya pipi Kyu Hyun.

"Hah, yah, sangat menggemaskan.." timpal Eun Hyuk. Kau hanya belum tahu se menggemaskan apa dia saat kau mengasuhnya. Lanjut pria itu dalam hati.

"Ah, Chang Min-ah, ajak Kyu main ya? Hyung mau mengerjakan tugas dulu.."

Mata Kyu Hyun menatap mata bambi bocah seusianya yang menatap balik penuh penasaran. Bocah itu lebih tinggi dari Kyu Hyun.

"Ayo Kyu-nie, kau main dulu dengan Changmin-nie ya?"

Kyu Hyun menatap Eun Hyuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan melangkah ragu, menghampiri Chang Min. Chang Min yang merasa tertarik berteman dengan Kyu Hyun dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Kyu Hyun dan tanpa ragu menarik tangan Kyu Hyun, membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Kyu Hyun hanya mengikuti dengan diam. Ternyata, di ruang tengah yang lebih luas dari ruang tamu itu terdapat banyak mainan yang dibiarkan di sebuah karpet berwarna coklat muda. Chang Min dan Kyu Hyun duduk berdampingan dengan banyak mainan di depannya.

"Eumm.. namaku Chang Min.. " Chang Min mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kyu Hyun.

"Namaku Kyu Hyun. Cho Kyu Hyun.." Kyu Hyun membalas uluran tangan Chang Min. Membuat bocah bermata bambi itu tersenyum lebar. Mendapatkan teman memang menyenangkan.

"Kita teman ne?" tanya Chang Min penuh harap.

"Ne! teman!" Kepala Kyu Hyun mengangguk semangat, membuat rambut ikalnya ikut bergerak, lucu.

Dan keduanya mulai bermain dengan mainan Chang Min. Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min seolah teman lama yang baru bertemu kembali, keduanya langsung akrab. Bahkan Chang Min memberikan robot optimus prime kesukaannya pada Kyu Hyun.

"Chwang.."

"Eoh? Kenapa Kyu manggil Minnie cepelti itu?"

"Itu panggilan Kyu untuk Minnie, ne?"

"Benal?"

"Tentu caja!"

Chang Min tersenyum lebar, penuh kebahagiaan. Kyu Hyun adalah teman pertamanya. Lahir di keluarga berada, membuat orang tuanya membatasi Chang Min untuk berteman. Dan memiliki teman seperti Kyu Hyun, membuat impian Chang Min tentang seorang teman terwujud begitu saja.

"Nanti Kyu mau kan main teluc cama Chwang?"

"Tentu caja! Nanti Kyu minta Hyuk Hyuk buat antel Kyu kecini, main cama Chwang!" jawab Kyu Hyun penuh semangat

"Kalau Chwang boleh main ke lumah Kyu?"

"Tentu caja! Nanti eomma Kyu akan macak baaaaanyaaak cekali untuk Chwang~"

"Benalkah?" Kyu Hyun mengangguk antusias membuat perasaan bahagia terus menerus Chang Min rasakan.

Mereka kembali bermain ketika beberapa menit kemudian mata bulat Kyu Hyun melihat seekor anjing yang tengah tidur di sofa. Anjing itu entah kenapa membuat perhatian Kyu Hyun teralihkan dan membuat Chang Min berhenti memainkan mobil berwarna kuning bumble bee miliknya.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Chang Min

"Itu anjingnya ciapa, Chwang?"

"Ooh.. itu anjing milik Ci Won hyung.. bugci namanya.."

"Bugci?" Chang Min hanya menggumamkan menjawabnya.

"Chwang, bugci jelek ya?"

Mata bambi Chang Min membulat seketika saat tahu ada orang yang satu pemikiran dengannya.

"Ne. Tapi cemua olang celalu mengatakan bugci lucu.."

"Hmm.. lebih lucu Choco.." komentar Kyu Hyun dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Choco?"

"Anjing milik Hyuk Hyuk.. lucuuuuu cekali.."

Kedua bocah it uterus menatap Bugsy yang masih tertidur lelap di sofa. Kedua mata bocah itu kemudian beralih ke kotak crayon yang ada ditengah-tengah mainan Chang Min. Kemudian mata mereka bertemu dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing, keduanya tersenyum atau mungkin terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Jadi Dong Hae juga akan kesini?" tanya Eun Hyuk ditengah-tengah kegiatan mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

"Ne" Si Won mengangguk "Mungkin akan sampai sore nanti."

"Sore nanti?" Eun Hyuk melongo

"Tugas selesai dan dia baru datang, begitu? Awas saja kalau dia ingin melihat jawabannya saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan. Enak saja!" gerutu Eun Hyuk

"Memangnya kau bisa menolak permintaan anak itu? Setahu ku, sejak pertama kali kau berteman dengan Dong Hae, tidak ada satu pun keinginan anak itu yang kau tolak.."

"A-aku bisa!"

"Yah~ lihat saja nanti.." Si Won terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Eun Hyuk.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas sebelum dikejutkan oleh teriakan dua bocah.

"Hyuk hyuuung~~~~ huwaaaaa~~~~"

"Huaaaaa~~~~"

Eun Hyuk dan Si Won hanya mampu terdiam melihat dua bocah menggemaskan berlari kearah mereka. Kyu Hyun langsung duduk dipangkuan Eun Hyuk dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan dileher Eun Hyuk. Sedangkan Chang Min melakukan hal yang sama pada Si Won.

GUK GUK

Kini Eun Hyuk dan Si Won melihat seekor anjing berlari dan berhenti saat mendengar pekikan Kyu Hyun.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eun Hyuk sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyu Hyun.

"Kyunie takuut~~"

"Takut? Kenapa?"

"Bugci nya malah cama Kyu cama Chwang…" jawab Kyu Hyun takut.

"Marah dengan kalian?" kini giliran Si Won yang bertanya dengan mata menatap adik sepupunya.

"Ne, padahal kami cuma ingin membuat bugci jadi tampan, hyung-ie.." jelas Chang Min membuat Eun Hyuk dan Si Won mengernyit bingung.

Dan keduanya baru sadar dengan apa yang telah dua bocah itu lakukan pada Bugsy. Lihatlah wajah anjing itu sudah penuh dengan coretan warna merah, ungu, biru. Bukan di wajah saja, di beberapa bagian badan lain pun terlihat coretan dari crayon hasil Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bugsy?" tanya Si Won terkejut dengan keadaan anjing kesayangannya. Dilepaskan Chang Min dari pelukannya, kemudian beralih membawa Bugsy ke pangkuannya.

Eun Hyuk menghela napas melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian di dudukannya Kyu Hyun di sampingnya.

"Apa yang telah Kyu-nie lakukan pada Bugsy, hm?"

"Kyu cama Chwang mau buat bugci jadi tampan.. tapi bugci malah-malah.."

"Jadi tampan?"

"Ne. menulut Kyu cama Chwang, bugci itu jelek.. jadi kami hiac, cepelti yang celing eomma lakukan, eh, noona juga.."

Eun Hyuk terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyu Hyun, kemudian matanya menatap Si Won yang terlihat sedih mendengar anjing kebanggannya dikatakan jelek.

"Tapi, yang Kyu lakukan itu tidak baik.. sekarang, lebih baik Kyu main lagi ya dengan Chang Min?"

Kyu Hyun mengangguk, bocah menggemaskan itu sudah berlari bersama Chang Min kembali ke ruang tengah. Kini suasana ruang tamu menjadi hening.

"Hyuk-ah.."

"Ya?"

"Bugsy.. apa dia jelek?" tanya Si Won dengan wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan. Tangannya memeluk Bugsy erat.

"A-ani.. Bugsy tidak jelek kok.."

"Benarkan? Dia tampan kan?" tanya Si Won lagi penuh harap.

"Ne, dia tampan.. sepertimu.."

"Kau dengar Bugsy? Kau tidak jelek.. kau tampan.. sama sepertiku yang tampan.. jangan sedih ne? Kyu dan Minnie Cuma bercanda…"

Eun Hyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, entah kenapa mendadak merasa lelah. Niatnya mengerjakan tugas disini karena ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan serius. Disini, Kyu Hyun bisa bermain dengan Chang Min sehingga tidak lagi mengganggunya. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah seperti ini. Belum lagi nanti, Dong Hae datang. Eun Hyuk merasa dia akan mengasuh empat bocah hari ini. Dua bocah menggemaskan Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min. Dua bocah berbadan besar Si Won dan Dong Hae.

"Aku dataaaaaaang~~~~"

Eun Hyuk dikejutkan dengan teriakan dan pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Terlihat namja tampan dengan senyum lebar. Oh, sahabatnya yang lain sudah datang, Lee Dong Hae.

"Eoh, Dong Hae-yaaa,, kau sudah datang? Katanya sore nanti baru datang.." ujar Si Won tanpa melepaskan Bugsy.

"Ne. Aku berangkat pagi sekali, jadi tidak sore ke sini nya.." jelas Dong Hae sambil menyimpan tas ransel di sofa dekat Eun Hyuk. Namja itu akan duduk sebelum matanya melihat Bugsy.

"Eoh? Bugsy kenapa? Apa kau membuatnya yang seperti itu? Woaah~~ daebakk~ kau membuat Bugsy jadi keren!"

Si Won yang semula senang dengan kedatangan Dong Hae, mendadak menjadi sedih. Apanya yang keren? Corat-coret seperti ini keren?

"Eun Hyuk-ah.." Si Won menatap Eun Hyuk, matanya terlihat meminta bantuan Eun Hyuk.

"Ya Tuhaaan, masalah anjing saja bisa jadi seperti ini…" bisiknya dengan raut frustasi.

"Hae, Bugsy yang seperti itu jelek. Jang-"

"Bugsy tidak jelek! Kau sendiri yang bilang Bugsy tampan, Eun Hyuk-ah!" potong Si Won kesal.

"Aisshh~~ terserah kau saja lah!" Akhirnya dengan frustasi, Eun Hyuk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan serius tanpa gangguan apapun.

"Eh? Kau membuat Eun Hyuk-ie marah, Choi Si Won.." gerutu Dong Hae kemudian namja itu mengejar Eun Hyuk.

"Eun Hyuk-ah, tunggu~"

Dan seperti itulah Eun Hyuk menjalani harinya di rumah Si Won. Tapi, semuanya belum berakhir, seperti apa kelanjutan cerita mereka di rumah Si Won?

TBC

Akhirnyaaa, bisa lanjutin cerita ini jugaa.. maaf banget untuk keterlambatannya.. ternyata, skripsi benar2 menyita waktu saya.. doakan ya semoga siding saya berjalan dengan lancar dan bisa wisuda September nanti.. amiiinn…

Terima kasih yang udah kasih review di chapter kemarin.. aku baca semua review dari kalian… dan jangan lupa kasih review lagi ya,, atau bisa kasih ide buat cerita selanjutnya..

Oh, ada yang udah lihat MV nya member DBSK & SJ yang pada lagi wamil? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalau menurut ku, disana, Eun Hyuk nya kereeeeeennn banget… gak tahu kenapa uri myeolchi jadi lebih ganteng, keren, dan gagah ya pas udah masuk wamil? atau cuma perasaa aku aja.. haha..

ya sudah, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa... bye bye.. *Dadah bareng Baby Kyu*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – 4** **th** **Day**

 **o0BabyKyu0o**

Eun Hyuk merenggangkan kedua tangannya kesamping, merasa lega karena sudah terbebas dari tugas yang diberikan guru killer nya. Kemudian menghela napas, karena dia sendiri yang mengerjakan tugas. Dua bayi besar –Si Won dan Dong Hae- malah meninggalkannya saat Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min mengajak mereka untuk bermain di kolam renang. Memang menggiurkan ajakan dua bocah menggemaskan itu, bermain air di siang hari. Tapi, dia ingin menyelesaikan tugas dulu baru bermain dengan empat bayi itu.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa bersantai juga.." gumam Eun Hyuk sambil berdiri setelah membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja ruang tengah. Lantas namja itu menyusul empat orang yang masih asyik bermain di kolam yang ada di belakang mansion keluarga Choi ini.

Eun Hyuk tidak langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, dia hanya duduk ditepi kolam dengan kedua kaki terendam air. Matanya menatap Si Won dan Dong Hae yang tengah menggendong Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min dipundak mereka. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, jangan lupa teriakan lucu dari dua bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Hae hyuuuuung~~ kejal Chwang palli palli!"

"Ci Won hyuuuung, tambah cepeeeeettttt…."

Eun Hyuk hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah menderita Dong Hae karena menggendong bocah gempal Kyu Hyun. Dia yakin 100% Dong Hae benar-benar kelelahan.

"Iiihhh~ Hae hyung kok belhenti ciiihhh… tuh Chwang jadi jauuhh.. ayo kejal kejal…" rengek Kyu Hyun dengan melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya, membuat Dong Hae panik, takut jika Kyu Hyun terjatuh.

"Yaaa,, Kyunie jangan gerak-gerak terus.. nanti jatuh bagaimana?"

"Ih, Hae hyung gak celu!" ketus Kyu Hyun kemudian memajukan beberapa senti bibir bawahnya.

Si Won yang menyadari Dong Hae tidak lagi mengejarnya, berbalik menghampiri sahabatnya itu. sedangkan Chang Min terfokus pada wajah cemberutnya Kyu Hyun.

"Kyunie kenapa?" tanya Chang Min

"Hae hyung gak celu mainnya…" adu Kyu Hyun

"Hmm.. Kyunie mau gantian?"

"Boleh?"

"Em! Tentu caja!"

Dong Hae tersenyum begitu lebar mendengar percakapan kedua bocah itu. Dengan semangat, Dong Hae menyerahkan Kyu Hyun pada Si Won dan mengambil alih Chang Min. Sedangkan Si Won, namja itu terima-terima saja menggendong Kyu Hyun dipundaknya.

"Ci Won hyuuung, ayo jalaaannn~~~"

"Kyunie bersiap.. pesawat Choi Si Won akan terbang~"

"Neeee… telbang, telbang~~ wuaaaaa~~~"

Eun Hyuk melihat Kyu Hyun begitu gembira dengan tawa riang karena digendong oleh Si Won, mengingatkannya saat Kyu Hyun digendong oleh Zhou Mi. Sudah pasti Kyu Hyun sangat senang, digendong oleh Si Won yang tinggi akan sangat berbeda jika digendong oleh Dong Hae yang, yah, kalian tahu sendiri.

Kemudian, Eun Hyuk menatap Chang Min yang tersenyum lebar melihat kegembiraan Kyu Hyun. Eun Hyuk sangat heran, padahal Kyu Hyun baru mengenal Chang Min kemarin, tapi mereka sudah begitu dekat seperti sudah saling kenal sebelumnya. Chang Min juga terlihat sangat senang berteman dengan Kyu Hyun. Eun Hyuk juga yakin jika Kyu Hyun sudah menemukan partner in crime nya. Kalian harus tahu apa yang tejadi pagi tadi.

 ** _Pagi tadi sekitar jam tujuh._**

 _Eun Hyuk baru terbangun saat mendengar gonggongan Bugsy, namja itu langsung duduk dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Malam tadi, dia dan kedua sahabatnya memutuskan untuk menonton film horror meskipun ketiganya termasuk orang yang penakut, apalagi namja bernama Dong Hae. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tengah, berdempetan dan sempat berdebat siapa yang tidur di samping dan siapa yang tidur ditengah._

 _Beberapa detik setelah dia bangun, Dong Hae dan Si Won juga terbangun. Ketiganya saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya ketiganya tertawa geli._

 _"_ _Ya, ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Dong Hae dan membuat Eun Hyuk mengernyit heran._

 _"_ _Wajahmu yang kenapa Lee Dong Hae?" tanya balik Si Won_

 _"_ _Tunggu. Apa wajahku juga aneh?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Kau seperti monkey…"_

 _"_ _Dan wajahmu berubah seperti ikan, Hae.."_

 _"_ _Aku?"_

 _Eun Hyuk membiarkan kedua sahabatnya heboh dengan wajah penuh coretan crayon, matanya menjelajah mencari siapa yang sudah menggambar di wajah mereka. Dan, matanya menemukan dua bocah menggemaskan yang sedang mengintip dibalik lemari dengan wajah puas dan jangan lupa cekikikan menyebalkan dari mereka berdua. Saat itu Eun Hyuk tahu, Chang Min dan Kyu Hyun lah biang kerok kejadian ini._

Bukan itu saja kejahilan partner in crime kecil itu. Kejahilan mereka berlanjut saat akan sarapan.

 ** _Sekitar pukul delapan_**

 _Si Won diikuti langkah Eun Hyuk dan Dong Hae menuruni tangga, langsung menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur hanya diberi sekat sebuah meja pantry dengan tiga kursi. Eun Hyuk melihat Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min sudah duduk masih dikursi yang berdampingan, dia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Kyu Hyun. Dong Hae dan Si Won sendiri duduk dikursi berhadapan Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min. Perut mereka sudah minta untuk di isi setelah sibuk mandi dengan acara tambahan membersihkan crayon karya dua bocah itu._

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Dong Hae saat melihat Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min yang masih terdiam menatap mereka bertiga bergantian._

 _"_ _Eum, kami nunggu kalian.." jawab Chang Min_

 _Dong Hae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ketiga sahabat itu mulai memakan nasi goreng sebagai menu sarapan mereka. Tapi, sedetik setelah itu.._

 _"_ _Aarrrgggghhh… apa ini? Kenapa pedas sekali? Aaarrgghhhh…." –Dong Hae-_

 _"_ _Pih, ahjumma, kenapa nasi gorengnya asin sekali?" –Eun Hyuk-_

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan, aku seperti sedang makan gula. Ahjumma, ada apa dengan masakanmu ini?" –Si Won-_

 _"_ _Hihihihi…" –Kyu Hyun-_

 _"_ _Hahahahaha…. Kalian lucu sekali…" –Chang Min-_

Eun Hyuk benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua bocah itu. Eun Hyuk dan Si Won masih beruntung saat sarapan tadi, dia kasihan melihat Dong Hae yang kepedasan dengan wajah merah dan mata berair. Tapi, entah kenapa mereka bertiga tidak bisa marah pada Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min, meskipun mereka tahu mereka lah pelakunya. Bahkan Eun Hyuk yang mau menegur Kyu Hyun dibela oleh Si Won.

" _Mereka hanya anak-anak, biarkan saja._ " begitu katanya, percis seperti bapak-bapak, iya kan?

"Kyu-nie, Chang Min-ie, sudah cukup main airnya." Ujar Eun Hyuk menghentikan kegiatan bermain air keempat orang itu. Si Won dan Dong Hae segera menaikkan kedua bocah itu ke tepi, dan langsung dipakaikan baju handuk oleh Eun Hyuk. Kemudian, Eun Hyuk menggandeng Chang Min disebelah kiri dan Kyu Hyun disebelah kanan, membawanya ke dalam.

"Dan kalian, kerjakan tugas kalian." Perintahnya

"Kau sudah selesai, Hyuk-ah?" tanya Si Won

"Tentu saja." Eun Hyuk berhenti sebentar dan menatap kedua sahabatnya "Dan jangan berani-berani mencotek hasil pekerjaanku!" larangnya melunturkan senyum licik dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ne, ne, jangan mencontek dali Hyuk Hyuk…" tambah Kyu Hyun dengan wajah yang dibuat serius.

"Benal kata Kyu…" lanjut Chang Min.

Eun Hyuk tertawa pelan kemudian kembali berjalan, membawa mereka ke kamar Chang Min. Setelah tiba dikamar Chang Min, partner in crime Kyu Hyun itu berlari begitu semangat menuju lemari. Membuka lemari itu dan menunjukkan pakaian yang ingin dipakai oleh nya.

"Kau ingin pakai ini?"

"Iya. Ada dua bajunya, yang satunya untuk Kyu!"

"Baiklah…"

Eun Hyuk mengambil dua piyama dengan kain yang hangat.

"Nah, Kyu mau pakai yang mana?" tanya Chang Min saat Eun Hyuk baru saja meletakkan piyama itu dikasurnya.

"Yang mana caja boleh?"

"Eum. Boleh!"

Kyu Hyun meletakkan tangannya di dagu, Eun Hyuk mendengus pelan, geli melihat gaya sok seriusnya Kyu Hyun. Dasar anak kecil, memilih piyama saja seperti sedang menentukan nasib hidupnya.

"Kyu mau yang iniiiii~~~" seru Kyu Hyun sambil mengambil piyama kelinci dengan telinga panjang di tudung kepalanya dan ekor kelinci. Eun Hyuk sudah membayangkan bagaimana menggemaskannya Kyu Hyun setelah memakai piayam one pieces ini.

"Oke. Belalti Chwang yang iniiiii~~~" kali ini giliran Chang Min yang berseru dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi piayam one pieces dinosaurusnya, lengkap dengan tanduk ditengah tudung kepala yang menyambung sampai ke ekor. Eun Hyuk pikir, dia harus mengambil foto mereka berdua setelah memakai piyama itu.

Setelah keduanya memakai piyama itu.

"Heee? Ekolnya Kyu cedikit cekali.. ekolnya Chwang panjang cekaliii~~" seru Kyu Hyun saat melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Tangan pendeknya terus-menerus memegang ekor kelinci piyamanya. Matanya terus menatap bergantian pada ekor kelincinya dan ekor dinosaurus milik Chang Min.

"Iya ya? Ekolnya Kyu pendek cepelti Hae hyung, pendek,, hihihi…"

"Hhihihihi.. Chwang benel. Ekolnya Chwang panjang, cepelti Ci Won hyung.. hehe…"

Eun Hyuk tertawa geli mendengar kata panjang yang digunakan untuk Si Won, bukan tinggi. Dan apa itu tadi? Kyu Hyun membandingkan ekor kelincinya dengan Dong Hae. Mereka berdua benar-benar menggemaskan. Apalagi saat melihat wajah chubby mereka lengkap dengan tudung kepala mereka.

"Kyu lihat, ekolnya Chwang bica digoyang-goyangin.. hahaha…" ujar Chang Min sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya membuat ekor dinosaurusnya ikut bergerak.

"Ekolnya Kyu gak bisa goyang, tapi telinga Kyu bisa, lihat~~"

Bukan hanya Chang Min yang tertawa, Eun Hyuk ikut tertawa menyaksikan tingkah Kyu Hyun yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk membuat telinga panjang kelincinya bergerak. Tawa Eun Hyuk semakin terdengar saat tiba-tiba Kyu Hyun berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluh pusing.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo turun. Katanya mau nonton pororo.."

Kedua bocah itu membulatkan matanya dan berteriak bersama "PORORO!"

"Ayo Hyuk Hyuk, jangan lama-lama jalannya nanti pololo nya kehabican…"

"Ne, ne, ayo cepat jalannya… jangan lambat kayak ciput~~" timpal Chang Min

"Siapa yang berlama-lama, siapa yang disalahkan, dasar bocah.." gerutu Eun Hyuk

"Hyuk Hyuk cepeeeetttt!" seru Kyu Hyun tidak sabar dengan menghentakkan kaki mungilnya beberapa kali

"Iya iya, ish!"

 **o0BabyKyu0o**

"Pololo time~~ pololo time~~"

Eun Hyuk tertawa kecil sambil menggandeng dua bocah menuruni tangga. Kedua tangannya diayun-ayunkan oleh Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min. Lantas, keduanya langsung berlari setelah mereka sampai di ruang tengah, keduanya juga langsung duduk manis di sofa di depan televisi besar itu. Eun Hyuk ikut duduk di samping Kyu Hyun dan langsung mencari siaran Pororo. Tak lama kemudian, Si Won dan Dong Hae ikut bergabung dengan duduk di karpet.

"Woah, Pororo~~" seru Dong Hae seperti anak kecil lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya. Ikut meramaikan ruang tengah yang sudah berisik dengan seruan Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min.

Saat tayangan iklan, Eun Hyuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, kalian sudah mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Eun Hyuk menatap bergantian kedua sahabatnya.

"Sudah." Jawab keduanya kemudian meneruskan memakan camilan bersama Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min

"Iiiih~ Hae hyung jangan makan cemuanyaaaaa~~ ini milik Kyu cama Chwang~~"

"Tapi hyung kan mau~"

"Pokoknya gak boleh!"

Dong Hae memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda kesal karena dilarang memakan cookies oleh bocah menggemaskan itu. Eun Hyuk tidak menggubris kejadian itu, matanya kini menatap Si Won.

"Cepat sekali. Kapan kalian mengerjakannya?"

"Tadi, saat kau menggantika baju Kyu dan Min-ie.." jawab Si Won.

Eun Hyuk tampak bingung, kenapa mereka cepat sekali mengerjakan tugas sulit dari guru itu. Eun Hyuk tahu, mereka juga kesulitan mengerjakannya. Jangan bilang kalau mereka..

"Kalian tidak mencontek tugasku kan?" tuding Eun Hyuk begitu saja membuat kedua sahabatnya itu langsung terdiam.

"Benarkan? Kalian menyalin tugasku!"

"Kami tidak melakukannya Eun Hyuk-ah~~"

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, Lee Dong Hae."

Kyu Hyun yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Pororo, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eun Hyuk. Hyung nya itu terlihat sangat kesal, padahal tadi Kyu Hyun lihat hyungnya tidak kesal.

"Habis, tugas itu kan sulit, jadi, kami…" Dong Hae tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika sahabatnya marah. Dia seperti sedang dimarahi oleh ibunya karena bolos sekolah.

"Jika sulit kenapa kalian malah ikut bermain dengan Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min? Bukannya ikut mengerjakan tugas bersamaku!" Dong Hae semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar sentakan Eun Hyuk. Sudah pasti, sahabatnya itu marah padanya.

Kyu Hyun juga Chang Min ikut kaget. Kedua pasang mata imut itu menatap heran Eun Hyuk. Kyu Hyun yang tadi duduk dikarpet samping Dong Hae menunjukkan kecemasan saat melihat raut tidak bersahabat Eun Hyuk.

"Tapikan~"

"Sudahlah! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan! Jangan ajak aku bicara dulu! Ish!" gerutu Eun Hyuk kemudian terdiam dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada dan menatap televisi meskipun tidak menikmati siaran Pororo.

Si Won dan Dong Hae saling bertatapan, sedikit menyesal membuat sahabatnya marah. Tidak seru jika Eun Hyuk sudah marah seperti ini. Sedangkan Chang Min menatap heran pada Kyu Hyun. Kyu Hyun merengut, raut wajahnya tampak kesal sekaligus menggemaskan. Kyu Hyun langsung berdiri, tangan kanannya mengepal dan tanpa menunggu apapun tangan mungil itu langsung mendarat di pipi Dong Hae. Kemudian dengan langkah seribu, Kyu Hyun menghampiri Si Won dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Dong Hae.

"Argh, appo~~"

"Aw, Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eun Hyuk juga bingung melihat tingkah Kyu Hyun. Kenapa dengan bocah itu?

Kyu Hyun kemudian menghampiri Eun Hyuk, meminta untuk duduk dipangkuan Eun Hyuk. Setelahnya, masih dengan tampang kesal ditambah kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada, Kyu Hyun berseru memperingatkan Dong Hae dan Si Won.

"Kalian membuat Hyuk Hyuk malah! Kalian nakal! Awac ya, akan Kyu-nie hukum kalau kalian buat Hyuk Hyuk malah lagi tau!"

Chang Min yang merasa tindakan Kyu Hyun sangatah hebat, meniru tingkah sahabatnya. Tangan mungilnya ikut memukul tepat di tempat yang tadi Kyu Hyun pukul, menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan dari Si Won dan Dong Hae.

"Ya, Chang Min, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?"

Chang Min yang kini berdiri bersandar pada Eun Hyuk menjawab dengan wajah segalak mungkin.

"Kyu benal! Kalian nakal!"

Eun Hyuk yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum begitu lebar kemudian dengan semangat dia memeluk Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min erat.

"Aigooo~~~ kalian benar-benar menggemaskan, hyung sayang kalian…"

"Hehehe…"

 **o0BabyKyu0o**

 **Okeee, akhirnya aku bisa posting lagi cerita ini.. jadi, gimana dg chapter ini? Gak terlalu yakin bisa memuaskan readers sih chapter ini, haha,, maafin aja ya?**

 **Baiklah, sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafkan aku ya kalau mungkin ada salah kata kemarin2..**

 **Dan jangan lupa review lagi ya? hehe..**

 **Daaaann, ini bocoran untuk chapter depan:**

 **Kyu Hyun, Chang Min, Eun Hyuk, Si Won, dan Dong Hae pergi ke kebun binatang.**

 **Tapi, Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min malah hilang! Eun Hyuk sangat cemas dengan hilangnya dua bocah menggemaskan itu, belum lagi dia harus menenangkan Dong Hae yang menangis karena merasa tidak bisa menjaga Kyu Hyun dan Chang Min. sedangkan Si Won, menyuruh beberapa bodyguard ayahnya untuk mencari Kyu Hyun di kebun binatang membuat Eun Hyuk semakin pusing dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya.**


End file.
